


If Shakespeare Wrote Johnlock Smut

by devil_in_a_halo



Series: If Shakespeare wrote... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom!Lock, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Riding, Shakespeare ships it, Shakespearean Language, Sherlock Talks Dirty, Snogging, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John toldeth Sherlock to receiveth amorous rite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Shakespeare Wrote Johnlock Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me, I was wondering if after all this time you'd like to read, shameless Bottom!Lock smut

"I bethink thee needeth a woman" John hath said looking ov'r at Sherlock from his spot in front of his computer.

 

"Oh god, John, wherefore would I needeth one of those? "

 

"Maybe getting laid wilt holp thee out"

 

"Why would I needeth THAT? " Sherlock hath asked in a tone that suggested that John must beest out of his mind

 "Maybe t would maketh thee less of a git"

 "Well I don't bethink anything could doth that" that gent smirked "But I doth bethink thou has't a point John, I doth needeth to as thee so eloquently putteth t 'get laid' at some point in mine life. "

 

"Wait, has't thee nev'r...? "

 

"I bethink that hath been madeth abundantly clear" 

John cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat. "Have you- has't thee ever bethought about amorous rite? "

 

"Don't act like lest I afeard of the subject John. I just don't has't a gross amount of experience. "

 

"Is thither anyone thou art interested in? " 

"John I has't toldeth thee ere that I am married to mine worketh and that I hath found everything else as transport. I don't bethink about amorous rite. "

 

"Ever? "

 

"Ever. " 

"Seriously? "

 

"Yes John"

 

John just shaked his headeth in disbelief ere finishing up the blog post that gent wast working on. t hadst been a relatively slow week so that gent didn't has't much to writeth.  

"I can't believeth that. thou has't to bethink about t at some point. " John argued

 

"Why? "

 

"What doth thee mean wherefore? Everyone one thinkest about t Sherlock! " 

"Apparently not" Sherlock placed his violin back on his shoulder and beganeth to playeth.

 

"I'm not letting this wend! "

 

_________ 

 

 The next time John hath brought t up Sherlock wast addressed. "Sherlock? "

 

"Yes, John? "

 

"Really? nev'r? "

 

"Okay, not nev'r but forsooth not oft. Who doth I has't to fantasize about John? " 

John shrugged at that. "You must findeth someone attractive. "

 

"Yes I doth, but that is neither hither nor thither. "

 

John smiled "Who? "

 

"It doesn't matter" 

"No gravely telleth me! "

 

"Drop t John"

 

"Why won't thee telleth me? "

 

"Because it's all just transport! "

 

"You don't knoweth that, maybe those gents like thee too"

"They don't. And coequal if 't be true those gents didst t wouldn't matter. Our life doesn't supporteth romantic attachments. thee should has't figured that out by now. "

 

"Maybe I just haven't hath found the right person yet. " that gent shrugged

 

"And who, pray telleth, would the right person beest? " 

John madeth a noncommittal sound with a coy smileth and turned his back to the brunette sir.

 

"Honestly John" Sherlock sighed exasperated

 

 _________

 

Sherlock satteth in his chair as John hath left on one of his next unsuccessful dates with mildly quaint mistress. that gent satteth calculating jump how long that gent would alloweth the date last ere that gent texted John with an emergency.

 

_45 minutes anon_

 

**John cometh at once, I needeth thee - SH**

\- - - - - - - - -

John looked up at his date across the table from his phone. "I am so my most humble apology, I needeth to wend. Emergency. " that gent tossed a few notes onto the table ere taking off. 

that gent arrived at the flat twenty minutes anon to see Sherlock in the same exact position that gent wast in at which hour that gent hadst hath left.

 

"What didst thee needeth holp with? "

 

"I didn't sayeth I needeth help" 

"Then wherefore am I hither? "

 

"Because I needeth you"

 

_________

 

"What doth thee mean 'i needeth you'? 

"It means I needeth thee, how much more clear i do beseech you receiveth? "

 

"Need me for what? "

 

"Everything John, thee keepeth me right. " 

"You-" John worried his lip looking hence for a second ere looking back "You can't doth this to me. "

 

Sherlock furrowed his brow "Do what? "

 

"This Sherlock, thee can't doth this"

 "What doth thee mean John? lest I not doing anything. "

"Yes thee art, and cease. "

 

"I won't cease John, I love you" 

Lips crashed against lips, body against body. digits combed through hair and gripped clothing. Palms sliding ov'r heated skin. Shirts wast shed in the hallway to Sherlock's room. The sleep chamber groaned under the weight of the two full grown men. 

"Oh John"

 

Trousers and underwear wast shimmied out of and cast aside. Skin traveled skin mapping out the geographic plains of the human body. Sherlock aligned their cocks together and started rutting. 

"Oh god" John moaned rutting back against the taller sir.

 

"Actually it's Sherlock, but valorous try" Sherlock corrected making John grip Sherlock's hips in laughter.

 

"Smart arse" that gent slid his hands down to grip Sherlock's plush arse "Great arse" 

"Come one John" that gent pressed his lips back to John's.

 

those gents hath continued to kiss and explore each other's body. Sherlock wast particularly attracted to the scar that spread like a crack in a sidewalk along John's hath left shoulder. John wast self-conscious about t but the way that Sherlock looked at that gent with such pure adoration madeth t well enow.  

"If thee keepeth looking at me like that then lest I going to come" John hath said carding his digits through Sherlock's unruly mane of hair.

 

"Not ere thee alas me" that gent replied moving his hips hence from John's so the older sir couldn't seek any friction on his aching cock.  

"God, Sherlock! keepeth talking like that. "

 

Sherlock smirked deviously. that gent grabbed the lube and started to ope himself up. "Turn around so I can see you" 

"Oh? thee wanteth to see? " Sherlock teased climbing off John to turn around and present his rampallian to John.

 

John groans behind that gent. at which hour that gent wast eft Sherlock looked ov'r his shoulder to reacheth out and grip John's arousal. that gent lined t up to his opening. Pressing back that gent hath felt John's cock penetrate his rings of muscles. John's breathing deeped. "I wanteth to see you" 

 With a groan that gent pulled off his lovers cock and turned around to visage the army vet. Realigning himself and pressing down until that gent wast fully seated. Sherlock moaned silently, his that from which we speak dropping ope. that gent hath raised himself up and lowered himself down again. John's hands jumped to Sherlock's hips to steady that gent. "Yeah, alas mine cock Sherlock" 

Sherlock braced his hands on John's stout chest as that gent rode John coequal harder. John thrust up to meeteth that gent. that gent started to chant 'John' ov'r and ov'r again the closer the edge that gent got.

 

"Come for me Sherlock" John hath said in a sort of commanding tone. that gent hath reached to stroke Sherlock's erection but Sherlock slapped his handeth hence. 

"I wanteth to cometh on thy cock John"

 

"Oh god Sherlock! " John cried out barely staving off his orgasm. Sherlock seated himself down one more time ere coming across John's chest. John cameth with Sherlock's hole clenching tightly around that gent. The brunette collapsed onto the blond's chest with ragged breath. 

After a moment Sherlock rolled off the smaller sir but curled up to his side for post-coital cuddles.

 

"I love thee John"

 

"I love thee too Sherlock" 


End file.
